


The Curse of the Sun and the Moon

by McKegg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combined Lore, F/M, TVD Season 2, TW Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKegg/pseuds/McKegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Elena McCall just wanted a normal start to their school year; Scott wanted to make it on the first line of the Lacrosse team and Elena just wanted to cheer on her big brother. They wanted to get out of their slump, but instead they find themselves struggling to cope as Scott learns he's been bitten by a werewolf and Elena's the center of some ancient curse. How do they survive when it seems everything supernatural wants Elena dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Sun and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AO3 Fic, I've posted a couple on FF.net before but I'm starting to get really frustrated that people just gloss over my story without reading about it.
> 
> This series is incomplete; I only know where I want it to go, and what I want to happen. I don't have the chapters written yet. It will be updated according to my own schedule, that being said I'm pretty passionate about this story, so I should update it regularly as long as you guys keep up with interest, even if its just views. Not having my story read doesn't encourage me to write more.
> 
> For those of you aware of Vampire Diaries plots here are a few you will see featuring in this story.
> 
> The Sun and Moon Curse. The Originals. Katherine. The Hunter's Mark.
> 
> The only notable changes to Lore.
> 
> Werewolves can be bit by an alpha, or trigger the curse.  
> An Alpha bite is more dangerous, but breeds stronger betas.  
> The Triggering the Curse causes more painful transformations and makes control on a moon more difficult.  
> Also, you don't need to be a Werewolf to become a hybrid, you just need to be either-or and be turned by Klaus
> 
> Character Ages
> 
> Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Isaac 16
> 
> Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Tyler. 15

"Come on Scott, why don't you wanna go out tonight?" Stiles called from the ground outside Scott's window.

It was a chilly September by summer's standards and the Stilinski brothers stood on Scott's lawn in jeans and flannel jackets. His brother Jeremy stood beside him apprehensively looking toward Melissa's window expecting Stiles' loud voice to wake her. He was just hoping she'd flick her light on so they could run in time to get away. Melissa wasn't super scary, more like a second mom. She wasn't scared to punish either Stilinski brother.

"I wanna sleep so I can go to school tomorrow, not go hunting for a dead body guys. Is that hard to believe, Seriously?"

"Yes Scott! It is! Mystic Falls has it's own serial killer! It's that awesome? There's a pattern Scott, I know where he'll dump his next kill." Stiles argued, he really wanted to investigate this with his best friend, but it seemed that people literally losing their hearts wasn't interesting to Scott. Stiles had been dying to figure it out since the first body dropped last week. A lone male jogger in the Mystic Falls Preserve found _literally heartless._ And then another body dropped, this time a night-shift store clerk. Stiles just wondered who number three would be. It seemed like the killer was building confidence, but why take their hearts? Did he the hearts of his victims? Very Hannibal Lecter of him.

"And what if it's one of us that loses their heart to this guy?" Scott asked curiously, it raised a valid point.

"Then we stick together and if we get separated we yell as loud as we can like any sane person would do." Stiles snarked, "And if one of us gets attacked we might be able to apprehend the guy. We might stop a murderer. Even get a reward!"

"Honestly. Whatever, at this point I don't care. Let's go." Scott admitted defeat and disappeared inside to change and sneak back out the window to join the Stilinski brothers. Stiles didn't even hesitate in leading the boys to his jeep, already knowing where the Police were searching and accounting for where he thought the killer might lurk.

"He got you too?" Scott joked to Jeremy as the followed behind an over-determined Stiles toward his baby blue jeep named Roscoe.

"At least he gave you the illusion of choice." Jeremy smiled as he climbed into the back and let Scott take the passenger seat. None of the three knew that tonight's events would come to change their lives forever.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and Jeremy had searched the Mystic Falls Preserve for nearly two hours without finding even a clue. Stiles was determined to find this supposed body and claim some non-existent reward, so much so that he ignored both Scott and Jeremy's complaints of fatigue.

"Stiles, seriously, let's go back now. It either that or I call Dad and let him know we're lost out here." Jeremy threatened when Stiles proceeded to ignore the complaints of both his friend and brother.

"You wouldn't dare, you know he'd skin me alive for bringing you out here." Stiles denied, but he did stop his search to face Jeremy.

"I would, mainly because you're acting obsessed and it's not healthy. Stiles, do you not realize you're literally chasing a murderer right now!? You know what that means right? This guy kills people that he encounters in places like this!" Jeremy was shouting, he was furious, his brother was more concerned finding a dead body that might not even exist than he was with the safety of himself, his brother and his best friend.

"You're right. I'm not thinking about this. Let's go home before Dad catches us." Stiles suddenly surrendered shocking both Jeremy and Scott still. Stiles looked around quickly before speaking, "We came from that way." He said leading them off in the direction of his beloved Roscoe.

_**SNAP** _

"What was that?" Jeremy asked healthily paranoid of his surroundings as they walked back toward the car.

"I didn't hear anything." Scott shrugged, Stiles didn't even acknowledge his brother as he marched toward the small hiking trail they followed in. Scott pulled out his inhaler for a puff, solid hiking in a dense forest preserve was brutal for an Asthmatic. He lagged behind the Stilinski's barely a moment as he stopped to take his inhaler and put back into his pocket.

_**GRR** _

"Okay, that I did hear." Scott admitted as the sound echoed off the forest around them. Scott noticed Jeremy had already caught up with Stiles and made to catch up to his friends. Scott didn't even make it halfway to Stiles and Jeremy before an over-large grey and brown wolf leapt from the brush and blocked his path.

"Stiles, Jer! Run!" Scott yelled to his stunned best friend in an attempt to gain the wolves attention, Scott knew with his asthma there was no way he could outrun a wolf. But he could lead it away from Stiles and Jeremy before it got him.

Scott took off in a full tilt sprint in the opposite direction of Jeremy and Stiles, hearing full well how close the beast was on his heels. Scott made it maybe two full minutes of running before his lungs gave and he collapsed in a fit of coughing and gasping breathes. He was just glad he was halfway to a blackout when the wolf bit into his stomach.

At least he wouldn't feel himself die.

* * *

"Scottie! Elena! Come on, you're going to be late for School!" Melissa yelled upstairs from the Kitchen just as she heard the steps creaking. Melissa wasn't much for discipline but she was a very stern with the rules she did set. And rule number one was simple, go to school.

"I'm ready to go," Elena came in with a small grin and gave her mom a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. That surprised Melissa, Elena had been a bucket of bad vibes since she and Matt broke up at the end of the summer. She went out of her way to bring down anyone around her or make any conversation about how much she missed Matt.

"Where's Scott?" Melissa asked curiously while Elena rounded the island in the kitchen to sit and eat. Today was his first day of Junior year and the day before he bragged about how he was ready to kick ass at the Lacrosse tryouts this month. He, Stiles, Jeremy, and Matt spent whole days in the summer practicing, they'd all gotten good too. Or at least better in Stiles' case.

"He was in the bathroom seconds after I got out, maybe he's sick." Just as she finished speaking Elena heard Scott bound down the steps with an excited hop to his step. "Speak of the devil."

Melissa smiled as Scott strolled into the kitchen confidently and hugged both Elena and his mother. "The Devil wishes you both good morning." Scott winked at Elena and reached into the fridge for his lunch.

"Scott, could Stiles drive me to school today? Bonnie's going to her grandma's for some important meeting." Elena asked curiously, most days she caught a ride with Matt or Bonnie. Now she felt like a nuisance asking her older brother's friend.

"I'll text him, he shouldn't mind." Scott replied and dug out his phone and turned it on. Scott jumped as it exploded with missed calls and messages from the night before. Elena and Melissa laughed assuming it was just Stiles being up all night calling and being annoying.

Scott saw the actual texts from Stiles.

_"Hey Scott, are you okay, please answer me. Jer and I are searching the woods calling for you, please don't be dead." - 11:49 am_

_"Our Dad caught us, currently in back seat." 1:20 am_

_"Escaped, running for Roscoe, meets us there if you're seeing this." 2:24 am_

_"We're going to search the hospitals. We told our dad you're missing, the Police are combing the woods for you. If you see this, find someway to make yourself visible, or shout, shouting works." 2:45 am_

_"Please don't die Scott." 4:10 am_

Scott instantly typed his reply, "I'm alive. I'm at home, I don't remember what happened but I'm safe and I'm not hurt. I am so sorry, I'll explain everything in person." Stiles called him immediately.

"Scott, you're okay!" Stiles voice was filled with overwhelming relief and made Scott grin. He had the best friend he could ask for. "How did you get away? How did you get home? Are you going to school today?"

"We'll talk about that later, I promise. But yes, I'm going to school and I was wondering if you would give Elena a ride too?" Scott laughed awkwardly as he looked back at Elena and Melissa's stares. Melissa's was accusing, Elena's was curious. Both scared the shit out of him. And then there was Stiles.

His friend had probably stayed up all night panicking, blaming himself for Scott's disappearance while the whole time Scott was at home. And here he was asking about a ride for his sister like he didn't just disappear into thin air last night.

"I'll be there in ten minutes and I'm getting the full story." Stiles demanded and hung up the phone without a second.

Scott turned to Elena's pensive curious stare with an amazingly fake grin."You gotta ride sis. He'll be here in ten, are you ready?" Scott wasn't sure how he was going to explain the night's events to Stiles, when he didn't even really understand them himself.

"Yeah, I'll be done eating before he gets here." Elena nodded and turned to her cereal to finish it quickly.

Scott's thoughts drifted to his bite. He was sure the wolf bit him last night. He remembered lying on the forest floor bleeding out. How had he gotten home last night? Why was there no wolf bite? What did it all mean? Why was Stiles so obsessed last night? Scott had so many questions he didn't have real answers too.

Before he knew it he could hear Stiles car rolling up down the street.

"Stiles is here." Scott called before slowly grabbing his backpack, placing his and Elena's dishes in the sink and slipping on his shoes. Just as Scott and Elena exited the house Stiles began pulling in the driveway.

"How'd you do that?" Elena asked incredulously. Scott gave a stiff shrug and avoided Elena's question when Jeremy climbed out of the passenger seat and into the back.

"Hey Jer, you ready to lead the Junior team this year?" Scott grinned to his friend's brother, and Jeremy broke into an awkward blush with Elena around. It was funny for Scott and Stiles to watch Jeremy crush on Elena.

The ride to Mystic Falls High was fairly silent while Stiles nervously tapped nearly his entire body as anticipation to interrogate Scott consumed him. When the Stilinski-McCall pack pulled into the parking lot Stiles and Scott held up at Roscoe's trunk for a private conversation.

"Bye Scott, Bye Stiles! Have a great day!" Elena called with a grin as she and Jeremy walked toward the school.

"Bye Elena!" Stiles called back to her, "See ya Later Jer-Bear!" He chuckled as his brother flipped him the bird across the parking lot.

Stiles waited just long enough for Elena and Jeremy to distance themselves before he spoke. "Okay Scott, seriously! What the hell happened last night?" Stiles was furious, very rightfully so, Scott supposed. He had disappeared for the night after running off from a wolf attack without another word. He could've died last night for all Stiles knew. Scott just wasn't sure how the hell he was going to explain this to his friend.

"Honestly. Here's what I remember. You were being super persistent that we find this dead body. You led us super deep into the woods, to an area none of us knew well." Scott started from the beginning and felt bad when Stiles bowed his head shamefully. "When we finally convinced you to turn around we made it twenty feet before a massive wolf jumped into the path." Scott noticed that Stiles perk up when he said wolf. Scott beamed

"I don't remember a wolf." Stiles countered, "Jeremy and I remember walking halfway back to Roscoe, when we looked back you were gone." Stiles remembered vividly, he remembered the panic attack that ensued after he thought he got his best friend killed. He remember searching the woods until their Dad and deputy Forbes caught them. He remembered the whole night's events vividly.

"I swear to god Stiles, Jeremy and I damned you for nearly an half an hour before you gave up. We made it maybe twenty feet and it waited just enough time for me to fall behind when I took my inhaler." Scott admitted, and then paused for a moment, leaving Stiles in the silence. Scott wanted to tell Stiles about the bite, but if Stiles didn't even believe there was a wolf, how did he explain the bite he _doesn't have._ How did Scott tell Stiles that he could hear his friend's heartbeat? Or the teacher marking papers in his office? How did he tell Stiles that he was bit by a wolf and it healed completely?

"Stiles. The wolf that chased me last night. It.. bit me." He could see Stiles panic shoot throughout his previous numb body before he burst into laughter.

"You were bit by a wolf?" Stiles grinned at his friend for a minute, "There haven't been wolves in Virginia since the 1940's." Stiles face hardened to meet his friend for the second time. "So, a wolf bit you. And... what? Took you home, nursed your wounds and tucked you in and now you're here?" Stiles laughed spitefully. He didn't think Scott would lie but how did he expect him to believe such an outrageous lie?

"Whatever, you obviously can't tell my dad that. How about you just say..." Stiles paused for a minute, "You lost your inhaler, you called to us to wait up but we didn't hear you... You looked around the woods for us.. but uh, left your phone at home.. so you couldn't call us or get my messages... Then you walked home, tired as a log from a two hour trek you passed out without looking at your phone." Stiles nodded along with each part of the story as it rolled off his head. It made sense to Scott, the Sheriff wouldn't be too happy with him, but he would at least let him off the hook. Now he had to figure out how to explain his changes to Stiles.

* * *

Stefan really didn't want to attend school again. The educational period of his life ended in the sixties after graduating each ivy league school top of class for at least two separate degrees. Now he was back in a second rate high school with a bunch of disrespectful little pricks and teachers dumber than some of the students. Stefan was used to the education system at Colleges, Universities. He knew that none of this mattered for him, if any tough jock caused a problem he'd solve it for them. It didn't mean that he particularly enjoyed going to school, he just preferred college. Teens were way to hormonal for him to deal with regularly.

She better be worth it.

Stefan was never one with a flare for the dramatic, that was always Damon. But Damon had raised a valid point that morning. He didn't have to always be the popular jock, he could just be Stefan. Or bad boy Stefan. He chose a mix. A healthy dose of leather, a shiny vintage car and his real face.

While walking toward the front doors Stefan caught the scene of the Doppelganger. And a Wolf, more so a pup, or fresh omega from the smell of it. Stefan focused on the baby blue jeep pulling into the parking lot and listened in as truck emptied passengers.

_"Bye Scott, Bye Stiles! Have a great day!" The Doppelganger smiled and turned to the boy beside her. Stefan chuckled as he watched the boy's plain obsession politely ignored his advances._

_"Bye Elena!" the human, Stiles apparently, called back to her, "See ya Later Jer-Bear!" He called back to what was likely his little brother._

To Stefan it seemed that the Doppelganger was already aware of the supernatural. _'That would make this easier. Hopefully. And now he knew her name, and the Wolf. Scott. Likely Peter's newest weapon. A friend close to Elena, somebody she never thought would betray her. Damon will have to deal with this one if he's a problem.'_ Stefan thought as he continued walking, just he hoped the fresh wolf wouldn't be able to sniff him out yet.

Stefan strolled into the school ignoring all the awed stares and not-so subtle whispers and compelled the Office Secretary to enroll him in two of Elena's classes, and two of the Scott's. He wanted to meet the Wolf first, he had to determine whether the kid would be a threat or not. Stefan never liked their war with Peter and Katherine, too many innocent lives were lost just to prove a point. _'There was no sense in blindly condemning an innocent kid for something he wasn't apart of. Maybe he just triggered the curse by accident? Or what if there's another Alpha in town? Another key player?'_ Stefan and Damon would really have their work cut out for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow, favorite and review! It encourages me to write more and I'd love to respond to your reviews! If I know you guys are excited for more, I'll write longer chapters and post more often!
> 
> Tell me what you think? Am I too OOC?
> 
> I honestly haven't watched Teen Wolf since S4 finished, I just started S5 E1 today and it looks odd to me. I'm excited for it, but Lydia's powers don't really line up with my concept in this series. So don't really expect that from Lydia in this story.
> 
> Vampire Diaries, I'm currently re-watching S2, so I should be fine writing those characters. If you notice something off let me know and I'll fix it the best I can.


End file.
